It's Not Rape If You Like It
by mikilove121
Summary: 17 year old Amu wants her boyfriend now and doesn't care if he wants it or not. But what if Ikuto turns the tables on our little strawberry. Well its not rape if you like it huh?
1. Chapter 1

**Miki: Ok! First story for Shugo Chara!**

**Ikuto: You're nervous right?**

**Amu: Don't make fun of her! It's her first story! Let alone rated M!**

**Ikuto: As long as it is us doing the rated M stuff I'm fine.**

**Amu: PERVERT!**

**Miki: *sweat drop* Well let's do this before I change my mind!**

_**It's not rape if you like it**_

To say Amu was mad would be an understatement. Don't get her wrong for a seventeen your old girl life was good. She had great friends. In school she was getting straight A's. Her parents were usually out with her little sister Ami with school plays and clubs, leaving the house all to her. So what was the problem?

One word. Ikuto. Even as she said his name brought shivers down her spine. Her 22 year old boyfriend. You would think the problem would be that he wants to get down and dirty with her. But no. Actually Ikuto wants to wait till he thinks she is mature enough. Bullshit. How can a 22 year old reject his cute 17 year old girlfriend fresh out of high school?

You see they have been going out for two years and as far as they have gotten is kissing with tongue. Right when they were about to get to the good part he decides it's late and leaves. Leaving a very hot and bothered Amu alone on a bed. To say it out loud she was sexually frustrated.

But that was going to change tonight. She loves this guy with all her heart and damn it she's going to lose her virginity to him. Now I bet your thinking 'how can an innocent little virgin girl so bothered?' Trust her Ikuto is no saint. He knows what he does to her as soon as his warm breath fans her face. The way his indigo eyes stare straight down to her honey golden eyes. Then when his smoldering hot lips press so gently against hers, as if she would break…..you can see where she is getting at. Even thinking about makes her wants to jump him. But she is going to save that for tonight.

Everything is perfect. Her parents are out for one of Ami's field trips. So they wouldn't be back till tomorrow. Amu had released the braids in her waist length hair making it come out nice and wavy. She put on a lacy midnight blue bra and matching panties on. She hoped since this was his favorite color, he would enjoy taking it off her. Amu sighed deeply wondering what to wear. She went with a white long sleeve shirt. Leaving the first three buttons open to show a bit of cleavage. As for bottoms she went with a cute blue plaid skirt. As she looked in the mirror it reminded her of school. Then a wicked plan came up in her mind and got busy before Ikuto came over.

**Amu p.o.v**

I heard the doorbell ring and the thought rang into my head. 'This is it.' I came down the staircase and opened the door. In came my neko. Ikuto decided to dress comfy and sported dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt, also his famous cross chocker was on.

"Glad you're here." I gleamed like normal and hugged him. I hugged him a bit tighter than normal so I could let him feel my 36 B bust. He just cocked and eyebrow and returned the hug.

"So what's with the outfit? I know you don't usually dress up showing what you got unless.." He whispered in my ear. My breath hitched. One freaking sentence and he's got me in the palm of his hands.

"I was doing project" I gasped as he started placing hot kisses down my neck.

"Now what type of project would need you to dress like a sexy school girl? Let alone the fact you're not even in school anymore?" He looked me in the eyes and I couldn't breathe. This is it.

"Ne Ikuto-kun can you help me with something upstairs?" I gave him an innocent pout hoping he would buy it. "hm sure" As soon as he said that I practically dragged him up the stairs into my bedroom. I pushed him in and locked the door. Also dimming down the lights so the room gave a soft glow.

There were candles all around the bedroom and a sweet smell was in the air. As soon as Ikuto looked at me I was on my knees, slightly spread. "Ikuto~ I have been such a bad little girl!" I stated looking up to him with hooded eyes. "Well I can't have my girlfriend being so bad. I guess I will have to punish her." He grabbed me and pushed me on my bed. I felt the wind knock out of me. Then Ikuto claimed my lips with his. This is not like Ikuto. When we kiss he is always soft and sweet. This is so different. More…Hotter. I grabbed his midnight blue hair and pushed his mouth harder against mine. After five minutes of some heavy making out I felt his hands sneak down my shirt. Undoing my buttons and taking it off. He broke the kiss and looked down at me. "Nice choice of bra strawberry. It makes me want to eat you up" He licked the shell of my ear. I gasped at this new sensation he was causing in my body. I have never felt this hot before. Then he trailed his tongue down my chest till my bra covered what he was seeking.

"Now this will have to go" He stated as he skillfully unhooked my bra with one hand. As soon as he got that out of the way he grabbed my left boob and put the right one into his hot mouth. "Aah~" I couldn't hold my moan and Ikuto started sucking my nipple. My mind was blank and my heart started speeding up. This is what I wanted. I want to have Ikuto all to myself. As if he knew I was in thought he lightly bit my left nipple. I arched my back. That action made me claw his covered back which got my slightly irritated. How come I am the only one without a shirt? I tried to unbutton his shirt but as soon as I got to the hem of his shirt his arms came to pin mine above my head.

"Don't forget Amu. This is a punishment." He said in my ear then biting it playfully. That's when I felt his fingers trace my left thigh. I moaned as he started rubbing me thru my panties forming a wet spot in the middle. "Eh Amu you're getting soooo wet" He purred in a catlike way.

He released his touch on my panties and took off his belt. Then as soon as I blinked he has my hands tied and to the bed." Wait Ikuto what are you doing!" I screamed as he straddled me. "What's wrong strawberry? I thought you wanted this?" He started going south and licked very close to my core. I wanted to scream but I was afraid someone would hear what naughty things me and Ikuto were doing. He slipped off my panties leaving a trail of kisses down my legs to my feet back up to my thigh. "Come on Amu~ I want to hear you scream for me." He smirked before he plunged his wet slick appendage in me. "IKUTO!" I was so hot I couldn't hold in my scream. He was licking me all around and all I could do was scream for more. Then I started bucking my hips more and more. I started feelings a pressure at the pit of my stomach and I knew this was it. I thrusted my hips one last time to his waiting tongue before I screamed his name over and over finally coming.

My hips dropped down to the bed as I tried to catch my breath. Ikuto came up and I glanced at him as he licked his lips to wipe my juices from his face. He removed the belt from my hands and got up. As soon as a word was going to slip out of my mouth he took my face into his hands and kissed me. "Don't worry strawberry. Things will be getting more and more interesting from now on." He got up and went in my drawers and got some new panties for me. As I slipped them on He plopped down on the bed and looked at me. "So" he started "What's next for tonight?"

**Miki: And done!**

**Amu: Wow I can't believe you went and wrote it.**

**Ikuto: I didn't even get off!**

**Miki: Well if I get reviews then I will keep going.**

**Amu: Well then please review!**

**Sorry if the story is a bit sloppy. This is my kind of my first story let alone lemon. Plus I haven't even done pretty much any of this so if you want to give me some advice please be nice about it. See you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2 The game

**Miki: Alright! I am more than motivated for this story!**

**Amu: What has gotten into you?**

**Ikuto: I bet its cause Amu and me are going to have some hot steamy moments.**

**Miki: Actually no. Sorry Ikuto you won't be getting much out of this chapter…**

**Ikuto:…..**

**Amu: Yay! So let's start this bad boy up!**

**Miki: Also I do not own any of these characters or shugo chara itself.**

_**Its not rape if you like it**_

**Amu P.O.V**

"YOU'RE INSANE!" I screamed out at my boyfriend who was currently lying on my bed reading my newest edition of Shojo Beat.

"Why are you in such a hurry to have sex? You know you're still a kid right?" He didn't even give me a glance when he said that, which added more fuel to the fire.

"How many times do I have to say I AM NOT A KID!" I felt like steam was going to come out of my ears. How can someone so sexy be so infuriating! "So that's it? You strip me, play around with my boobs, and eat me out then call it a day?" I put my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"….pretty much." He gets up from the bed and his large hands encircle my tiny waist.

"Listen, don't get me wrong Amu I really care for you. I love you. That's why I want to take it slow." He kissed my forehead lightly. His voice was so soft as if talking to an injured kitten. But..

"Ikuto I know you want to but that doesn't mean I wasn't to." I purred out and grabbed his head, roughly connecting our lips. He may have said he wanted to take it slow it sure didn't seem like this from another person's point of view. Because as soon as our lips touched, he shoved his tongue right in my mouth. I had to resist moaning. How can such a skilled man in this fine art think I would wait? Come on people we all know the answer to that one. I started trailing my hands from his soft hair down to his chest playing with the hem of it. That's when Ikuto much to my discomfort broke the kiss. All you could hear from the room was us trying to catch our breath from that heated kiss.

"How can you still think straight during that heated kiss?" I asked. My forehead leaning on his as he stares straight at me with clouded eyes.

"Heh simple. One I'm older. Two I can control myself. "He snickered and that's when a wonderfully perfect idea came to mind. I leaned up to his ear on my tippy toes and said

"Alright then if you're so amazing at controlling yourself from your kid girlfriend, why don't we play a little game? Since you love playing games." I rubbed myself against him. He licked his lips.

"Oh and what is this game and rules?" He licked my neck earning a whimper from me.

"The game is called 'Get Ikuto to want me' so all you have to do is resist some very powerful temptations from little old me. Deal?" I took a step back from his and outstretched my hand in a professional manner.

He gave a slight smile and took my hand in his. Then felt the burning sweet sensation of his hot lips on the top of my cool hands. "It's a deal then strawberry" I couldn't hold in my blush as it fanned across my face. He is usually never the prince type so when he acts like this my hearts beats like a humming bird's wing. "Seal it with a kiss?" He asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Hm nah" I walked away to the doorway. "Well you didn't think I was just going to just throw myself into your arms? Oh no when you least expect it I'm going to get you." I stated with such determination Ikuto could tell I was serious about this.

As soon as Ikuto was about to open his mouth my phone rang. When I saw the caller I.D I squeaked and answered it immediately.

"Utau! It's been forever!"

"You bet it has! Hey do you want to come to the mall with Kukai and me?"

"Sure if you don't mind your brother going with us right?"

"I guess so. You know you could do so much better than him right?"

"Aw Utau I thought we were going to be sisters in laws?"

"Shut up Amu! I will see you there."

"See you!" As soon as I hung up I looked to see what Ikuto was doing. He obviously heard me and his sister's conversation because he hates going to the mall.

"Please Ikuto! It's part of the game!" I blurted that sentence out without thinking straight. He walked towards me and to my surprise, licked my nose.

"…..Alright Amu I guess the game begins at the mall" And flashed a predatory smile.

I shuddered and wondered what the hell I have gotten myself into.

**Miki: And chapter ends!**

**Ikuto: What! What happened to my lemon!**

**Amu: How come I am the one seducing him?**

**Miki: I thought it would be a cute change. Plus the idea came to mind.**

**Ikuto: Well that sounds like fun. I wonder what this little kitten is going to do to get me to lose.**

**Amu: NOTHING AT ALL!**

**Miki: Actually I got a couple of ideas in store so please review to find out****! **

**Thank you to the people who reviewed! That type of encouragement makes me write these stories as fast as I can. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Miki: Well it's been a bit hasn't it?**

**Ikuto: So what held you up?**

**Miki: Projects. Don't you just love school?**

**Amu: That's why you made me graduate already in this story right?**

**Miki: Yep! No kid needs to suffer from this haha**

**Ikuto: Can we hurry up and get this story started already! I want to know what my strawberry does to me.**

**Amu: Shut up pervert!**

**Miki: Anyway on with the story!**

**It's Not Rape If You Like It**

Amu P.O.V

"Will you stop sulking?" I asked Ikuto who currently has his hands in his jeans and looking at the floor as if he is afraid to make eye contact.

"Oh come on its not that bad? The mall can be a fun place!"

"What is so fun about the mall?" He asked. Now he is looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Well this is where I first saw you?" I smiled at the memory

_Flashback _

_I just turned 15 when I moved to Seiyo City. My father had gotten a great photography job here and it was too sweet to resist. So I had to say good bye to all my friends on my birthday. Including this boy I had a crush on since 1__st__ grade. He was so cute almost like a prince. (_Wink Wink.) _So as soon as we settled in I headed for the mall to see what types of fashions were "hot" here. Then I see a huge crowd chasing after someone as if he had diamonds on his body. So what do I do? Walk away. Hey I was upset so I couldn't care less. Since there was such a commotion I decided to go to the park right across the street._

_I settled right under a big tree. Then I heard a rustle in the tree I was under. At first I thought it was a bird so I just closed my eyes and enjoyed the perfect weather. Then I felt as if I was being watched. So as soon as I opened them I saw the most beautiful sapphire eyes. I screamed._

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU PERVERT?" I shouted at the strange man in the tree I was above._

"_Heh don't flatter yourself kid. I was trying to get away from the screaming fan girls. Not going after some little kitten." He jumped down from the tree in a catlike manner and stood above me._

"_Trust me I don't go after horny old men anyway." I got up and dusted the dirt off my outfit" _

"_Psh me an old man? Do you know how old I am? Let alone count that high shorty" He looked down at me to prove a point._

"_For one I am 15 so I am not a kid. Second I'm surprised the elderly are let out without someone watching them." I wised back._

"_Actually doll face I'm 20 and even if your cute I wouldn't go out with you." He stated then realized what he said and a blush graced his flawless face. _

"_Well even If I find you very attractive sir, I don't think my parents would like it" I started flirting with him. I can see why he had fan girls. Just from looking at him I could tell he stays in shape._

"_Well then maybe as an apology for earlier and the insult I could treat you to dinner sometime?" He asked and took my hand and kissed it lightly. I think that's when I fell for him.  
>"I would love to….I don't even know your name." I laughed lightly<em>

"_Ikuto" He extend his arm for me to shake hands. I giggled and took his hand._

"_Amu"_

_End of flashback_

"Amu… Amu….. Amu snap out of it" Ikuto waved his hand in my face.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry something good came to mind" I smiled at him. He chuckled and said "I know you just stopped walking and had a goofy grin on your face you weirdo." He started laughing at the face I was making, which was a pout. He smiled down at me and noticed that I was wearing the matching necklaces we have. I have A cute lock and he has a key that matches. He got it for me on my 16 birthday and I never took it off. As I was admiring the matching set he was staring at me.

"what?"

"Your making that face again." He smirked

After our debate on wither I was making a goofy face or not we came across the food court. We located who we were looking for. Utau which is one of my best friends and also Ikuto little sister. Then sitting next to her was her boyfriend Kukai. One of Ikuto closest friends. Before we could walk over there Utau started screaming for us to get over there.

"There you guys are! We have been waiting forever!" She exclaimed, tapping her foot to look pissed off. I grabbed her before she could say anything and made and excuse that I had to go to the bathroom and brought Utau along with me. As soon as I closed the door and locked it Utau started yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! WHY DID YOU EVEN BRING ME HERE!"

"Will you be quiet for a second I need help!" I thought if anyone knew Ikuto weakness to win this game she would know.

"With what?" she questioned. So I told her the whole story and I mean the Whole story.

"Ok for one eww. Two I thought it was the boy who wanted sex?" Utau tried to hold in her laughter.

"You would think but he doesn't want to have sex. I bet you and Kukai get it on all the time you lucky bitch" The weird thing is that she stayed quiet which for Utau means something is really off. Then it clicked to me.

"YOU HAVENT HAD SEX WITH KUKAI!" To say I was shocked was an understatement. They are like the same person. They started out a bit rough but after that that they always hanged out.

"Well he never brought it up" She started to blush

"Well why don't you take matters into your own hands?" I asked being serious. Why does the guy have to make the first move?

"What you mean like what you're doing with Ikuto?"

"Yea! I don't think Kukai would mind having sex with his hot singer/ model girlfriend what do you think?"

Utau thought for a minute. "You know what I'm going to do it! I have been waiting and I really care about him. Plus he is soo cute!"

"Ok ok I get it. So can you help me with your brother?" I need her to help me because Ikuto is very stubborn so I got to aim at his weak points.

"Ok well for one Ikuto get jealous very easy. He got upset because our cat was paying more attention to me. If he gets that upset over a cat I wonder what he would do to you. Another thing and this scarred me for life…..He has a bit of a thing for cosplay."

When I heard that I wanted to thank the heavens! Oh my sweet sweet Ikuto you don't know what you are getting into now. Let's just say your little "kitten" is about to play dirty.

**Miki: There you go chapter 3 is up!**

**Ikuto: WHERE IS MY LEMON!**

**Amu: Thank you for the non-lemon.**

**Miki: I thought I should put on how they got together.**

**Ikuto: So when am I going to get my lemon?**

**Amu: Never.**

**Miki: Well the teasing should start in chapter four along with some Utau and Kukai action in chapter 5. So please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Miki: Hey everyone! I think I got a lot of reviews for three chapters don't you think? Well better than I thought. I guessed like 5 for the third chapter but 23! Thank you everyone!**

**Ikuto: WHO CARES! THEY WANT A LEMON!**

**Amu: You can be so rude**

**Miki: Ah yes about that. There is good news and bad news.**

**Amu: What's the good news?**

**Miki: good news there is a lemon in this chapter. (Please note this is my first lemon and I have not even held hands yet so please be nice)**

**Ikuto: So what's the bad news?**

**Miki: Sorry Ikuto but it's not an amuto lemon. (Don't kill me)**

**Ikuto: WHAT WHY!**

**Miki: I got plans for you but you guys will be having some hot and heavy moments.**

**Amu: Thank god.**

**Ikuto: Don't worry kitten were going to be having some hot moments so keep that in mind.**

**Miki: So onward with the story everyone!**

**It's Not Rape If You Like It**

**Ikuto P.O.V**

"I do not know what I am going to do with Amu" I sighed. I don't even know how this whole game started.

"So remind me again why you can't have sex with your hot girlfriend that you have been dating for two years?" Kukai asked being a smart ass.

"Don't get me wrong I would love to have sex with her it's just…..I feel that she is still a kid and not ready for sex. I don't want her to do something she would regret." I said honestly.

"Wow Ikuto you make such a great wife. I am sure Amu brings home the bacon while you clean up the house and take care of the little ones." Kukai dreamed on.

"Ok so what about you and my sister? Please leave out details cause remember she is still my sister" I wouldn't want to punch Kukai for saying something stupid…..well in a public place.

"Don't worry mother hen I haven't touched your sister….well they were a few times" Kukai noticed Ikuto was giving him the 'say anything more and I will kill you' look so he got to the point. "No we have not had sex. I bet she doesn't even think about it so I don't worry. I'm going to wait till she's ready."

"Well Utau is with Amu right now so who knows" I questioned.

"Wait is you saying that you think your own girlfriend is filling your little sister up with lusty ideas?" Kukai screamed out so I had to kick him in the shin to shut him up. We got a few disapproving looks from some elder people walking by so we just shut up. Then we saw the girls walking up to us. But they had shopping bags in hand. I guess after the bathroom they went to go get something.

"Sorry Ikuto but I got everything I needed with Amu and just remembered me and Kukai have an appointment soon so we have to go bye!" Utau blurted out in one sentence and started grabbing Kukai's hand to leave.

"Wait what appointment?" But my sister just became the hulk and dragged Kukai away. Must be some big appointment.

"So is that why it took so long? You guys went shopping?" I asked now looking at Amu who was staring down at the floor.

"I am so sorry Ikuto koi Utau dragged me along so I couldn't do anything." Then the unthinkable happened. Amu straddled me in the food court. I could tell her skirt was ridding up since it was a bit short. Then I heard a few guys whistle at her and started to check her out. I wanted to get up and punch them but I know Amu would hate it. I picked up Amu bridal style and got the bags and pretty much speed walked the rest of the way to the car. There was no way I would let some horny guys look at my strawberry. She is mine.

**Amu P.O.V**

Thank you Utau! Now that we are on our way home the plan can go into effect. I hope her plan works.

**Utau P.O.V**

I am so going to kill Amu! How did she even convince me to do this? But what she said was kind of true. I know Kukai wouldn't want to try anything that we would think would make me feel uncomfortable. All right! I am going to do it. Since we are already home it's time to start the plan.

"Hey Kukai do you mind if I change into something more comfy?" I asked sweetly. Before he could even answer I bolted out to the bathroom down the hall.

"Uh ok Utau I'll be in the room" I heard his footsteps go upstairs to the bedroom.

I started taking off my clothes and started to put on the costume me and Amu went out to buy. I had gotten a referee corset with black and white ruffles near the bust. Then I slipped into the stripped shorts that barely covered my ass. Then to top it all off a black whistle and knee socks. I checked myself in the mirror and wondered what I was going to do with my hair. I thought putting my long hair into two pigtails would be cute. I breathed in and out. Ok I thought this is it. I tiptoed up the stairs till I came in front of Kukai's door. I didn't hear the TV on so that usually means he is dosing off. Perfect I smiled to myself. I opened the door just a crack and I dimed down the lights in the room. Trying not to make any noise I got on top of Kukai. That seemed to wake him up and as soon as he did his eyes pretty much came out of his socket.

"U-Utau w-what is all this?" I never knew he stuttered! He looked all flustered! His cheeks were so red.

"Well since I couldn't come to your last soccer game I thought we could play our own little game" I smiled at him then crushed my lips on his. He gasped in surprise and I took my chance to stick my tongue in his mouth. Our lips molding together while our tongues explored each other's mouths was almost too much to handle. Kukai started to get bolder. His large hands started getting to work. He cupped my face, and then his hands started sliding down to my neck then lower to my shoulders, to the swell of my breast. I couldn't hold back the moan that was threatening to come out my mouth. Kukai seemed to appreciate the moan cause that's when he started molding my breast the way he pleased. I ended up breaking the kiss because the moans just kept pouring out of me.

"Ah Kukai!" His kisses ended up trailing down my neck. While his hands looked for a way to take off the corset. Since he looked like he was having a hard time, I brushed his hands away and did it for him.

"It looked like you needed help." I told smugly. He simply grimed and rolled us around until he was on top. He took one nipple into his mouth while his left hand gave attention to the other one. I was gasping for air. I ended up grabbing is soft chestnut hair as if trying to hold on to the last part of sanity I had left. He released my breast with a slight popping noise. I could only stare up at him with hooded eyes. I want this man and I want him now. As if he could read my mind he trailed hot open mouth kisses on my stomach. All the way down to my short shorts. He kissed the fabric and peeled it off and flung it somewhere in the room. To say I was embarrassed was an understatement. I mean this is the guy I am going to have sex with and take my virginity.

"Utau are you sure you want to do this?" His voice broke thru my train of thoughts. I was shocked I looked down and he had a guilty look on his face.

"Kukai" I took his face in my hands and kissed him softly.

"You are the first man I ever kissed. The first man that put me before himself. The first man to make me feel like I'm the only girl in his world. Kukai I love you. So I am sure I want to do this" I smiled at him and he gave me a heartwarming smile himself. He peeled off my panties, leaving me bear. Then he got up from the bed to slip on the rubber. My breathing was getting ragged. He got on top of me and positioned his long hard covered length at my entrance. He kissed me once and then said "I love you Utau" When he spoke those words he pushed his length fully into me. I screamed out in pain. Tears were spilling from my eyes and Kukai wiped them away.

"I'm sorry Utau I know it hurts. Don't worry it will be all over soon." Kukai tried to console me. I was still trying to get used to his member inside of me. When I felt ready I told Kukai to move. Very careful he moved slowly in and out of me. It still hurt but not was much when he first thrusted into me. Soon enough my hips went up to meet his thrust. Kukai ended up groaning with this action and started getting a good rhythm.

"Ah k-Kukai can you go AH! A bit f-faster" I could barely get the words out. He started picking up his pace and soon enough we were really getting at it.

"Utau! You're really tight!"

"Kukai right there!"

"I'm almost there Utau. Let me take you there." He whispered in my ear and started licking it. That's when I lost it and climaxed for the first time. I was seeing stars. And I knew Kukai came right at the same time. We both screamed out in pleasure that we both gave each other. Kukai ended up collapsing on top of me. We were both soaked in sweat and the smell of sex drifted around the room. Kukai ended up rolling off me and on the other side of the bed.

"Well Utau you should miss more of my games if end up getting to play this game" Well what can I say. That's my Kukai!

**Miki: Well that seemed pretty good for my first time**

**Ikuto: Would have been better if it were me and Amu.**

**Amu: Whatever Ikuto just keep dreaming.**

**Ikuto: You know kitten dreams do come true.**

**Amu: Whatever pervert!**

**Miki: Any way I hope you readers enjoy this chapter. I will try to upload a chapter every weekend! **

**Ikuto: You better (gives evil eye)**

**Miki: Well I guess I will be seeing everyone soon in chapter 5!**

**Amu: And don't forget to review!**

**Miki: Ah yes that's what keeps me going everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Miki: Hey everyone! Well everyone is super hyped for this chapter!**

**Ikuto: DUH! People have been dying for this! Like myself.**

**Amu: You know you don't have to write this I bet no one would want to even read this.**

**Miki: Now Amu you are the one trying to get into Ikuto's pants.**

**Ikuto: Yea Amu.**

**Amu: Whatever.**

**Miki: So on with the story and also I do not own anything from Shugo chara. And no this is not the last chapter I have more planned!**

**Amu P.O.V**

Well the 'get Ikuto jealous' plan was a success! He is usually one for keeping calm and cool. To see him jolt off his seat and grab me was amazing. At first I thought it was never going to work but now I know Ikuto really does have weak points. And soon I'm going to hit his biggest one. Right now we were relaxing eating ice cream and watching my favorite show Smash** (I am in love with this show ^.^ )**. Poor Ikuto he looks so bored right now, but soon that will change. I finished eating my chocolate ice cream fast to put this final plan into motion.

"Hey Ikuto I am going to change since these clothes are a bit stuffy ok?" I bent down to pick up my glass of water on the floor. Since I had a skirt on I'm sure he had a good view. And I don't mean the show.

"Hm" He seemed to be ignoring me with the same expression. I really hope this works.

I slipped into the bathroom connected to my bedroom. It matched my room with the pale pink tiles along the floor, as if leading toward the shower. I took out the contents of the bag and put it on. A pink corset with black lace around my breast as if to say 'Here I am look at me!' Now I know why Utau told me to wear this, my breast actually look bigger then they usually are. As for the skirt well if it's even allowed to be called a skirt. More like a piece of fabric since it barley went passed my mid-thigh. Then attached to the pink skirt was a matching pink tail with a bow at the end of it. I loosened my hair for it to look wavy. 'And now' I thought 'the piece de resistance' I put on the cute little kitty ears on my head. I had already purchased birth control cause right now we are so not ready to have a kid. Ok I inhaled and exhaled one last time before gripping the door handle. This is the last time I will be in this bathroom as a virgin. I took a step back a realized what I was thinking.

My last moments being a virgin. Am I sure I want to do this? But this is Ikuto. I know him and trust him with my whole heart. He has always been with me ever since we meet. How he always pursued me. By waiting for me out side of my school gate. When I was upset when my parents would always leave me alone while taking my little sister Ami everywhere. Ikuto has been my rock ever since. I could not even imagine how I could get by without him.

_So why are you doubting yourself?_

I'm right! I love Ikuto so much I want this. I took the door handle once again with a more firm grasp. Before I opened the door fully I flipped the switch that was next to my bathroom. Now that is the one that turns off all power in the room so the TV and the lights went off.

"Amu did the lights go out" Ikuto asked still thinking I was in the bathroom. But I slipped out that room unnoticed. I heard the bed creak as if he was about to get up so I pushed him down. The bed sunk with our body weight. I think even in the dark Ikuto could make out what I was wearing and gasped at the lack of clothes I was wearing.

"Amu what the hell are you wearing! Are those cat ears?" Ikuto's voice was stranded.

"Well Utau told me you liked cosplay so I thought 'hey Ikuto loves cats so why I can't I be his special little kitten" I placed my face in the crook of his neck and nuzzled there while trying to purr as a cat would. Then I heard a rumbling in his stomach and I look at his expression to see him laughing his ass off.

"HAHAHAHAHAH ARE YOU SEROIUS? I DON'T HAHA HAVE A THING HAHA FOR COSPLAY HAHAHA KUKAI DOES! UTAU REALLY YANKED YOUR CHAIN HAHAHAHAHAHA" The gears in my head stopped moving. While I was on top of Ikuto processing what he said, Ikuto is laughing to the point he was crying. The scene kept replaying in my head. Me strangling the life out of Utau! How could she!

"But" Ikuto's voice took me out of my pleasant day dream. "Amu why are you going so far for this? If you think that you have to do this then you're wrong. I have told you a million times already so this will be a million and one." Ikuto cupped my face with his warm hands. The gentleness the held had me in a trance. "I Love You Amu. With all my heart. Not cause of sex but since I fell in love with your personality. How you care for others that you never even met. How your eyes look at the world with such a light that I bet the sun is jealous cause you shine brighter then itself." That had did it. The river of tears came out. He pulled me into his chest patting my head softly then running his fingers thru my silky hair. The only sentence kept popping up in my head. I Love You. We both felt the same about each other.

I raised my head from his chest only for my lips to meet the burning sensation of his on mine. I grabbed on his shirt tightly never wanting to let go. I have never kissed Ikuto so passionately, as if we were both afraid to leave each other's warmth. Ikuto ended up flipping our positions in our lip lock I failed to notice when my back was pressed up against my mattress. My hands moved up from his shirt to his soft hair. I could always run my fingers thru his hair for hours and never get bored. Then I went for his weak spot that was located on his head. I started rubbing his ears softly and he ended up purring like I was once doing. I found it so cute I repeated the action over and over again and this time instead of a purr like a kitten I was rewarded with a growl. The growl of a predator that knows he has his prey in his grasp. Ikuto broke our kiss.

"Amu after everything I told you are you sure you really want to do this? Cause I bet you have read this before but honestly once I start I don't think I will be able to stop with all this sexual tension." Ikuto had tried to sound normal but I could detect the edge in this tone. He wants it also.

"Ikuto do you not get it? Well since you had your little speech I get to have one too. Ikuto I love you so much words could not even express it but I am going to try. Just being with you my heart always seems to miss a beat. When I am with you I don't have to worry about being all cool or spicy like when I am with my family or friends. I feel so free that I don't have to worry about saying or doing something stupid and being judged. You know all my flaws just like I know yours because we are not perfect. But it seems as if we embrace it because we feel so open with each other. I can tell you I have never felt this way about anyone before, not even family. You opened up a whole new feeling for me and its pure, sweet, never replicable love for you. I want to feel your love Ikuto. Emotionally and physically." With that rant I grabbed Ikuto's face and ended in a hot make out.

His tongue had ended up tapping at my lips for entrance and I let him right in. This felt so new even if we had done this before. I actually feel as if Ikuto is licking every part of my own being. After his exploration thru my hot cavern his tongue had made way to meet mines. Rolling around each other I wanted to be bolder. I pushed back his tongue to his own mouth and entered his. He gasped which made it all the more easy to slip my tongue into his mouth. He groaned and enjoyed the sensation like I did. I wanted him to feel the same way I did when his tongue did magic. I didn't want it to be just me pleased but both of us. That's when Ikuto's hands started going south along with his mouth, which had latched to my neck leaving hot open mouthed kisses over and over. This was the part were my mind gets fuzzy. I can only see white as he sucks on my pulse that would sure to leave a hickey at the spot later on. But I was focused on right now.

My hands untangled itself from his hair and went to the bottom of his shirt. I started pulling it up but couldn't since Ikuto had his mouth on my neck. He quickly caught on to what I was doing and unlatched the skin he was sucking on with a pop. I finally was able to remove his shirt and man was it a sight. I knew Ikuto kept shape but I really don't come across for his muscles to be so defended. I should take him to the beach and show him off my mind drifted but came back to the task at hand. My hands roamed his flawless chest gasping as Ikuto wanted us to be even by trying to remove my corset. Actually I was sick of it to if my hands feel warm from his chest I could only imagine how my chest would feel against his. That was when I noticed the wetness coming from down lower. Ikuto seemed to know as if I was thinking about something else so he unhooked what was holding my corset together.

It fluttered off my chest and felt the sudden coldness of the room. Ikuto started licking his way down to the valley between my chest, taking one nipple into his mouth. My hips bucked against him trying to get some friction off him. All I felt was his tongue swirling around my nipple then sucking lightly. My breath started coming off as gasp because the air was not coming to me fast enough. I wanted to grab something and it ended up being the buttons of his jeans. I don't think I ever wanted this so bad in my life.

With some random power that came to me I managed to switch out positions once again me being on top. I slinked lower and lower till I was face to face with his huge bulge. Just thinking about it had me licking my lips in delight. My slim fingers were slowly undoing the buttons, I glanced up and see Ikuto grabbing on the sheets for dear life and his breath matching mine in unevenness. I took the zipper part in my teeth bringing it down trying to be sexy and I think it worked cause Ikuto had groaned while his eyes rolled to the back of his head. I shoved his jeans off and flung them to the bed post. Now all that was separating my eyes from his cock was the piece of fabric that was also called boxers. For this I closed my eyes and peeled of his boxers from his body. I heard his breath hitch maybe from his cock being exposed to the cold. I slowly opened my eyes to be rewarded with a naked Ikuto. A shot liquid ran down my thighs and I couldn't even move for a second. Then I remembered what I wanted to do. I crawled in between his legs and looked straight in his eyes.

"Amu" He rasped out. "You don't have to do this"

"But what if I want to please my master?" I smiled coyly and pointed to the cat ears that were still perched on my head. He chuckled at the response. So I focused on trying to please him. My fingers grabbed him softly and couldn't help but gasp at how big it was. I couldn't even put my hands fully around him. I always wanted to know what it tasted like so I stuck out my tongue and lightly licked the tip. His hips bucked at the feel of my tongue on his member so I went for the kill. I ended up putting his cock right in my mouth. I tried to take it all in my mouth but I ended up chocking on it since it hit the back of my throat. Ikuto had let out a very loud groan telling me to keep going. So I did bobbing up and down I kept putting him in my mouth. He kept thrusting his hips to my mouth and I slowly learned how to keep it in the back of my mouth and not gag.

"Ah Amu stop" He pulled my mouth off his cock which was dripping with saliva.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Fear evident in my voice.

"Silly no" He took off my kitten ears. "Today there is only one place I want to cum and it is not your mouth" He grabbed my shoulders and threw me on the bed. He ripped of my shorts and panties off my body with such force I was shocked. Ikuto ended up nestling himself in between my legs. I felt his cock right against my cunt, which was weeping with my juices aching for him only.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Are you even on the pill? Maybe we should stop" I silenced him with a kiss. "Yes. Yes and Hell no!"

"Alright but before I thrust in I want to do one thing."

"And that is?" I asked wondering what he could possibly want to do?

"Kiss the lips of a virgin one more time" He placed a sweet as candy kiss on my lips. I was so into it I didn't even have chance to respond as he trusted into me in one shot, breaking my hymen. I Would have screamed if it weren't for Ikuto's kiss that was swallowing it. Tears rolled down my eyes and Ikuto kept wiping them away, whispering sweet nothings of how this is the only time it will hurt. How sorry he was that this hurts for me. When I felt myself get used to the feeling of him being inside me I asked him to move. Very carefully he started to take out his cock before slowly putting it back in. I knew it would hurt but Ikuto was trying to make it as easy as possible. After about five minutes it started feeling pretty good and soon enough we were both going at it.

"Shit! Amu you are too tight" He pounded into me grabbing my legs and putting them on his waist.

"Ikuto you feel so good! I'm going to cum!" Ikuto leaned down and kissed me fierce, Using his free hand to play with my clit. That was all that it took for me to cum. I screamed out Ikuto as the waves went thru me. My mind was seeing stars. To Ikuto that must have been the last straw cause I felt him shoot into my body filling me up with his love juices. When we both came down from our high Ikuto collapsed on the side of me both basking in the afterglow. I snuggled up and locked eyes with him.

"What?" He asked perplexed by me staring at him.

I giggled and kissed him lightly.

"I told you I would win our game"

**Miki: Yay! I finished!**

**Ikuto: About time!**

**Amu: And longer than I expected.**

**Ikuto: So why did it take so long?**

**Miki: Sorry Sadly I was in a bus accident and ended up with a concussion so the doctor said I had to have mental rest. I couldn't even read which sucked.**

**Amu: You poor thing!**

**Ikuto: Whatever.**

**Miki: Anyway I should be fine to post soon enough but I want to thank everyone who reviewed! Because of you guys I love to keep going so please anyone who reads this it would be really sweet and help me recover if you tell me what you think! So I hope everyone tunes in for the rest of the story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Miki: (Creeps out from hiding spot) …Hey everyone…  
>Ikuto: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?<br>Amu: YOU JUST LEFT!  
>Miki: I know I know but things have been a bit out of control. Not to mention school and when I'm not at school I'm babysitting then doing homework! But I have this moment to breathe and update at least one story.<br>Ikuto: Excuses excuses let's just get this over with.**

Amu sighed in content as she snuggled into Ikuto's firm chest. She drew invisible lines up and down his naked toned body pleased with the fact that she had won plus the reward. '_I wish we had done this sooner.'_ Amu thought as she peeked up to see her lover's expression. Only to be slightly disappointed when noticing his eyes were shut not paying her any mind. '_That's easy to change.'_ Amu snickered and she rolled around and straddled Ikuto's. But she didn't get the reaction she thought she would.

Ikuto rolled her around until he was on top and gave her a wicked smirk.

"Well beautiful it seems you want another round already." Ikuto gently pecked her lips with his to tease her and beg for more. We all know it worked.

Amu grabbed his hair and mashed his lips to hers. She wanted to go fast but his lips were still gentle and slow on her. He cupped her face in his hands and supported himself on his elbows. She in turn ran her fingers through his silky mane of indigo. _'I love when he goes all soft on me.'_ She giggled into his mouth and he started kissing her more roughly. Since if she could be thinking of something else beside his kiss something was wrong.

She was startled by his rough treatment and involuntary gasped in his mouth which was the perfect opportunity to shove his tongue in her mouth. Amu moaned and her growled back in response. He could never tire of her sweet mouth. Their tongues danced together as if they knew what to do. But didn't all soul mates? Ikuto broke the kiss to give her some much needed oxygen.

He on the other hand had some other plans. He went to her neck and kissed both sides of it. He praised this part of her body to held up her head were her incredibly genius plans formed in her brain. Her honey golden eyes that saw right through him since day one. And the sinful lips of her that make him go weak in the knees when she kissed him. He kissed her shoulder blades and sucked on the skin softly while Amu muffled a moan that threatened to escape her lips. As soon as Ikuto went to graze her left nipple Amu's Eyes flew open and stood up right.

"SHIT MY PARENTS ARE VISTING TODAY!" Amu Screamed which scared Ikuto off her.

"Your parents?" Ikuto asked making sure he heard correct. Sadly he did hear right.

"This is bad. Real bad. There expecting there sweet virgin little girl. Not in bed with a guy three years older than me!"

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Ikuto tried not to laugh but seeing her worry her head off was too funny.

"This is like if you came home and you see Kukai and Utau naked making an ice cream Sunday!"

Ikuto paused, which let Amu to get up and put on some clothes while he was detracted with horrifying image.

Amu went into her closet and picked out a pale pink button down shirt and a white frilly skirt. _'This should be good for them. It's nice and simple and doesn't look like I just lost my virginity.' _While Amu got dressed Ikuto laid on her bed stark naked with his erection at attention. And the only thing this perverted cat was doing was staring at his girlfriend's ass and thanking heaven for it. When Amu turned around fully dressed she saw why she felt like she was a piece of meat. Indigo eyes were staring at her that made her feel so small and weak. Then she looked lower and noticed his head was, let's just say 'really happy.'

"Really Ikuto? Get dressed!" Amu threw his pants that were on the floor at his head.

"Well we didn't finish and my friend here doesn't want to be cramped in my skinny jeans." Ikuto smirked.

Amu pondered her options on how this could be played. _'He wants to play? Well baby let's play.' _

"Well I can't have my baby feeling so frustrated now can I? I mean what kind of host would I be?" Amu smiled at Ikuto and Ikuto returned her smile with his famous smirk. _'Well well well.' _ He thought '_kitten wants to play.'_

"Well Amu how are you going to help your guest with this…big problem"

"It is a big problem huh? Well I am sure I can get the swelling down" Amu stalked toward the bed and Ikuto held his breath. What could she possibly plan to do? She was innocent…..Right?

"Ikuto why are you so far away? You should come a bit closer." Amu held her sweet face but on the inside she was going buck wild. Ikuto slid down the bed and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Now isn't that better being close to your girlfriend?" Ikuto mmhm and kept staring at Amu. Then Ikuto's eyes grew wider then apples when Amu dropped to her knees and her face dangerously close to his crotch. Amu grabbed his base and Ikuto bit back a moan.

"Aww my poor baby is in so much pain huh? Does it hurt?" Amu coed and Ikuto parted his legs for Amu to get better access which answered her question. She ran her hand up and down his cock and settled for messing with his balls.

"Now what would make the swelling go down?" Amu asked

"You know damn well." Ikuto grunted out trying to keep his cool and failing miserably. Amu enjoying his reactions decided to egg him on further.

"But baby I don't know at all. Do you want me to kiss it better?" Amu leaned in and lightly kissed his erection. Ikuto threw his head back, wanting to shove it in her mouth.

"Amu! Stop teasing already!" Amu giggled and decided not keep messing with him and put half of him in her mouth. Ikuto let out an inaudible gasp and enjoyed the feeling of being in his girlfriend's mouth. Amu moaned which cause the vibrations to travel along his penis. Ikuto thrusted his hips a bit into Amu's mouth which surprised her but she kept going at it. He ran his long slender fingers in her hair and tugged when her teeth lightly scraped his cock.

'_This is heaven on earth.'_ He thought getting closer to his orgasm.

"Amu let go or I'm going to cum in your mouth" he hissed but Amu seemed to be too into it to hear what he said. Ikuto was about to forcefully take her off him till she did something that caught him off guard. She took him in the back of her throat. That was Ikuto's breaking point and streams of cum flooded her mouth which she tried to swallow it all but some leaked out her mouth. Ikuto had his head back cursing profanity that would make a nun slap him silly. Both were so caught up in the moment that the never heard the banging on the door. They didn't hear the muffled voices telling one to look under the mat for a key. But Ikuto did hear when the door opened and in came her Mother and Father that looked shocked beyond belief. Ikuto's eyes were wide with shock and lightly tapped Amu on the shoulder. Mind you she still had his soft erection in her mouth.

"What Ikuto? You didn't like it baby? Cause I think I can try try again?" Amu purred still on her knees and Ikuto's sperm dripping out her mouth. But Amu noticed Ikuto's eyes kept glancing at the door. She hoped it was nothing and looked and faced her parent's blank faces.

"…Um hi mommy? Hi daddy?" Amu came out meekly.

'_Well I am Sooo dead'_ Amu thought and braced herself for her parent's wrath.

**Miki: Ok that made me laugh at the end.**

**Amu: I am so dead (Hides under covers)**

**Ikuto: I'm shocked you were so eager to give me a blowjob. Maybe we should try something else?**

**Miki: Again sorry everyone for such a late update. Life has not been treating me to well. But reviewing turns my frowns upside down! (Yea I know very cheesy) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Miki: Hey everybody it's been awhile and I am very sorry but since my last update I have gotten a job on the weekends so it's just been school and work and no break. But I have a day off so I'm going to update. Plus inspiration has hit!**

**Ikuto: Yea it's called being dumped by your boyfriend.**

**Amu: Ikuto!**

**Miki: No no its ok it's all part of life I assume sooo let's get this chapter started!**

Amu P.O.V

Well …..This is awkward. Not the fact that I was on my knees with my boyfriend's soft member in my mouth with his seed spilling from the corner of my mouth. No that's not it at all. What is awkward is that my lovely parents decided to walk right on in!

"…Hey mom….Hey dad….I thought you guys were coming at four?" I asked slowly as if they were small animals and I was trying to pet them. My mom was the one to replay as she cleared her throat and averted her gaze from her naked daughter and her naked boyfriend by starring at the window.

"Honey it is four but I think you were so busy you didn't notice the time" She mumbled embarrassed on the situation. My father looked at his precious daughter on her knees and the evil boyfriend that he assumed tainted her….and fainted on the floor hitting his head on the wall.

"DAD!"  
>"SWEETY!"<p>

At the hospital 

Ikuto P.O.V

This was definitely not what I had in mind when meeting Amu's parents. I thought it would be the usual meet and greet. Not that they would walk in on me receiving a blowjob from the very talented mouth of their daughter. Now we were at the hospital in the waiting room of the E.R which was quite depressing. The walls were painted beige, the was playing the news, and the patients were sick and coughing while some would groan in pain from a wound or ache waiting to be treated. I was sitting next to Amu and her next to her mother. I thought it was best for me to stay far away from her since I landed her husband in the hospital. But the silence was unbearable. So I guess this was the perfect time to talk to Amu's mom while her father was with the doctor.

"I'm very sorry we had to meet under….such circumstances Mrs. Hinamori." I came out meekly carefully selecting my words.

"Please call me Midori. I'm sorry we kind of barged in on you too." That was not the response I was bracing for. She turned to her daughter. "Amu next time we visit please give me a heads up! And who would have thought you would have snagged up such a cutie!" She winked and laughed at Amu's face. Her mouth was wide open and eyes almost popping out of her head. I think she was expecting the same speech as I was.

"B-b-but mom? You saw- you walked in on a very private scene. How are you not mad?" Amu stuttered her faced was flushed from embarrassment but I still couldn't help but think how cute she was. Her Midori's laughter filled the waiting room bring attention towards us. Amu grabbed her mom's shoulders to make her realize how loud she was in the once quite room. Midori wiped a tear from her right eye from laughing too much, she closed her eyes took two deep breathes. When she opened them they were warm and filled with amusement.

"Oh you make it seem as if I don't remember what it was like to be young again! You guys are at that age and as long as you two are making smart choices, which I hope you are, I approve of Ikuto." Amu quickly embraced her mom in a tight loving hug while I sat there with my mouth open thinking one thing. Her mom is amazing. Midori looked at me still in the embrace and motioned for me to join in and I did without hesitation.

AMU P.O.V

I am so glad there is no bad blood between Ikuto and my mom! She has always been so supportive of all my decisions. And for her to approve of her 22 year old boyfriend who she caught receiving a blowjob from her daughter is legendary status of amazing. But there was still one thing that was a major issue.

"What about dad?" I came out with and the special moment ended. We broke up the family hug and both Ikuto and I looked at my mother. She frowned and just when she was about to say something the doors opened and out came my father with a bandage around is head being lead around by the doctor. We all stood up.

"Mrs. Hinamori I have been examining your husband's head wound. Now how did this happen?" The male doctor asked?

"Didn't he tell you?" My mother asked taking one step toward her husband.

"Well Mrs. Hinamori it seems the hit on the head gave him a slight case of amnesia and won't remember the past few days." The doctor explained. "Now how he fell?" My mom answered without even batting an eyelash.

"I had just finished mopping the house because one of my daughters was coming home to introduce her new boyfriend." She indicated us with a wave of her hand and Ikuto and I nodded mutely. "But as soon as I turned around Tsumugu stepped right where I cleaned by the kitchen slipped and fell hitting his head on the counter. Just in the nick of time my daughter came home with her boyfriend and he carried him to the car and drove us to the hospital." She exhaled dramatically and put her left hand on her forehead as if she would faint. "If it wasn't for Ikuto-kun I don't know how I would have gotten my dear husband here." My father seemed to wake up from the medicine induced haze for keeping the pain away and smiled at his wife. HE walked to her and hugged her.

"Oh honey I am so sorry to make you worry." He released her and turned to Ikuto. "Ikuto my boy I'm sorry to have met you under such circumstances but you seem to be a good match for my little sparrow. Take care of her." He shook Ikuto's hand which he nervously chuckled and looked away.

"Amu" My mother's voice rang "could you be a dear and help your father to the car?" I did so without question and left my boyfriend in the hands of my mother.

IKUTO P.O.V

"Midori I cannot thank you enough but isn't bad to keep the way we really met from your husband? I mean I still feel guilty and all"

"Sweetheart my husband would have killed you if he didn't faint. Some secrets are good to keep to the grave and this is one of them .I am sure if Amu is anything like me when I was her age she probably pressured you am I right?" She questioned looking at me with amusement as I stood there numb and amazed on how she knew. "But next time when we visit and knock on her door we better not open the door with the spare key and walk in too see our daughter with a mouth full of your cum. Now would you be a dear and help me with these papers? I'm quite starving and would love to have a nice dinner out." She walked away to fill out her husband's papers.

I simply nodded my head trying to scratch my brain and think what the hell just happened and Pray dinner turns out way better then how they winded up in the hospital.

**Miki: It came out so short I apologize. And for the wait But the responses to the last chapter had me laughing my butt off in random places to which I got weird looks from strangers more than usual!**

**Ikuto: I can't believe Midori was so badass.**

**Amu: I can't believe we didn't get yelled at.**

**Miki: I can't believe it's not butter! (Sorry I had too). I hope you guys like how I portrayed Midori but I don't think any parent should walk in on that view. Hahaha well please review! Thanks to you guys it makes me feel amazing! I mean 55 reviews for six chapters!? That makes me feel amazing since this is my first time writing with no experience! SO as a treat next chapter is going to be a lemon. **

**Ikuto: Hell yes!**

**Amu: How is this a treat!?**

**Miki: Tehe for other people it is! I don't know how long it will take with my life being so hectic so please bear with me and reviews really make it all the better. Until next time my fellow readers you are all amazing! **


End file.
